


Non Binary

by Turtle_Boy



Category: LGBTQ+ - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Boy/pseuds/Turtle_Boy





	Non Binary

Roses are red  
My pronouns are they  
If you can't respect that  
Get out of my way


End file.
